Marks
by Herochick007
Summary: Sometimes Soulmarks don't matter, sometimes they cause more pain than anything. Hermione's learned this the hard way. Marked to a man she doesn't love, who doesn't seem to love her. Will she finally have the courage to leave and save herself? Ron bashing!


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Romance awareness: Day one - Matching soulmate marks - Theme: New Beginnings **

**Insane Prompt Challenge: 283 – Pairing: Ron/Hermione**

**Seasonal Challenges: Summer**

**Days of the year: ******11th September******: Make Your Bed Day - Write about someone reaping what they sow. **

**Specific house Challenge 2: Ron Weasley, Arrogant,**

**Writing Club: August**

**Disney Appreciation: Tiger-Lily - Write about a 'damsel in distress' (can be anyone, does not have to be female) **

**Film Festival: (phrase) second chance **

**Word count: 806**

"I hate you," Hermione stated crossing her arms in front of her. Ron stared at her. He'd come home late again. She knew where he'd been. Knew who he'd been with, or at least she had a pretty good idea.

"You can't hate me, you're my soulmate," he replied. "We match," he added holding out his wrist. She turned her head, ignoring the matching marks on their wrists. He reached to grab hers, to hold it to his, to remind her that she belonged with him. She yanked her arm away. She was tired of a stupid mark giving him ownership over her. She wasn't anyone's property. Ron sure seemed to see it that way. Soulmates were supposed to compromise, to be a team. This wasn't like that.

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't change how I feel. Someone somewhere messed up, we don't belong together. We never did, we never will. I'd rather kiss the giant squid than you, Ron. I'm sure it's tentacles will be less grabby than you are!" she shouted remembering his lips all over her. The way he'd pinned her to the bed, the way he touched her when no one was looking. She'd nearly broken his fingers once. The memory almost made her smile.

"Just give me a chance!" Ron yelled.

"I've given you three! Three times I've found you giving your attention elsewhere, just like tonight. None of them matched so why are you... giving them your affection? You keep saying we belong together, but yet you're obviously not interested in me that way."

"Maybe if you were a little more exciting?"

"Exciting? Really? Maybe if you spent a little more time with me before just shoving it in there, ever think about that? Maybe I need a little attention before the main act?"

"Maybe you're just a prude. I mean, I was the first one to touch you, that should count for something!" Hermione glared at him.

"Who says you were my first?" she asked her cheeks red. Yes, Ron had been her first, if she'd known how things were going to play out... she never would have done it. Her first time had become one of the few regrets in her life. Not that she was going to admit that to anyone.

"Who else would have had you? You've got my mark, no one messes with soulmarks."

"You obviously do, or were those other girls unmarked?" she asked, trying to put as much force in her voice as she could. She knew there were some people who didn't have soulmates, who didn't have marks on their wrists. Right now, she wished desperately that she was one.

"I told you, it wasn't like that." Hermione sighed. Her and Ron were supposed to be soulmates, supposed to have a happily ever after. Harry and Ginny certainly did.

"Fine, explain it to me so I understand."

"It was just sex, Hermoine. There was no connection, not like we have."

"All we have is a broken relationship because you think sex doesn't mean anything I do. It's supposed to mean something, Ron."

"If you weren't so terrible," Ron started to say. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"This isn't working, Ron. It was never working. I don't care how much our damn marks match. I don't love you, I don't want to be with you anymore. I'm leaving. I don't care what you do, I don't care if you find someone else to warm your bed. Just leave me alone," she whispered summoning her beaded bag. It was never really unpacked. She should have known when she moved in and never unpacked that things weren't going to work out. She walked out the door, tears falling from her eyes as she left. It wasn't until she'd walked a decent distance that she realized Ron wasn't following her, wasn't coming after her. For some reason, that seemed to hurt even more.

Slowly she made her way towards Knockturn Alley. There was a shop there, she'd seen it before. She'd even considered it after the second time Ron had found himself in another witch's arms.

"Soulmarks Removed!" a big sign advertised. She paused before yanking the door open. A wizard in dark robes rushed to greet her.

"How can I help you today, Miss?" She held out her arm.

"I want this removed. The sign says you can do it? Cost doesn't matter. I want it gone!" The wizard nodded and motioned Hermione to a chair. She sat, her arm outstretched as the wizard did a series of spells over it. Each one removing a layer of the mark until there nothing left but Hermione's own unmarked skin. She paid him and walked back out into the now evening air. It felt cool against her and she smiled knowing she was finally free.


End file.
